


Birthday Merriment

by mortianna



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna
Summary: James and Michael. After Lockdown the first. James is bored. Michael tries to make him less bored. Duh. Explicit. Fun. Could have happened. Alternative universe.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Merriment

"Oh no, James, you can't be in earnest".  
Michael came through the door, laden with stuff in bags and looked at the disaster the other man had made of their home. James sat amidst what looked like a total mess to him and pouted. He had a very nice pout, Michael had to give him that, but... that didn’t make anything right. He sat down on the chair near the door and looked at the mess. "What were you thinking? Oh wait...nothing... You just did it, right?" The small sturdy-looking man with the dark hair growing out (well, to be honest, it was growing out gray and Michael always made fun of it, to be completely true, even to himself, he just loved it, that the other man began looking his age at last, he had been looking like a boy for so long now and he himself had rather looked...really old with him and felt bad about that) got up in an effortless fluent movement and came over to him, his eyes squinting. Michael swallowed around a lump suddenly in his throat. "You know", James said, "I thought I had to take it in my hands, as I couldn't perceive any ... action from anybody else. And with this fucking virus..."  
Michael tried to stay calm and composed. That was his role, after all. "It's not a fucking virus, James", he said very much Magneto-like. "Words. It doesn’t make people fuck, not in the first place."Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay, considering words he was a hypocrite of the worst order. The other man didn’t laugh. He just turned on his blue eyes to full power and Michael had a sinking feeling in his gut. Yes, they did this power play always ever again, who was the stronger one, it was a schoolboys' game but fun, but he prided himself as being the grown-up of them and everybody who knew them would agree. But now James looked deadly. Okay, perhaps he had gone too far, on this day specially, and had made fun of his husband just one time too many. He had been awfully upset during the time, not being able to go out as he wanted, meeting friends, drinking, dancing, karaoking around like was his want, not always, not all the times, like in the old days, when they just were – friends,but still. He couldn't be his usual sunny self with the lock-down and Michael understood that, but just perhaps he himself should have been a bit more considerate and not tease him to boot. He knew James had a quick temper, one wouldn't call him moody, he wasn't a woman, but... all this time with him that close, without an outlet other than working out and fucking each other's brains out, was ...an ordeal. In a way. In others ...not. It was the best that had ever happened to him, the only things missing for Michael were freedom, the sea and his bike, other than that he needed nobody, apart from James. But James was different, he knew that. James needed company to be his best –or worst –self. Now he stood directly in front of him, legs wide apart, in short trousers and a muscle shirt, the bastard, his workout time had been in the morning, but he still wore them, well they both had become rather lazy with changing clothes and all that, but...He was looking down on him with these narrowed eyes –if he had met him in the street, he would have changed the direction now.Or would have taken him into a dark alley.   
Well, that was exactly James and the feelings he had for him. Well, there was more, of course there was, more than Michael himself was about to confess, even to himself, and after all they were married, but when it came down to it, it was either –kill or fuck.Just like in the good old times during the shooting of these movies.Everybody had known. But not believed it. They were so open with it, everybody thought they were just playing the cards they were dealt. They were around each other all the time, but there were others, too. They were in a big group of people who wanted to make the most of their lives, get the most fun of it. And they had. Michael remembered the first time vividly. Yes, it had been at First Class already. They had met before, but not spend any time together for long. It had been after several days of close shooting together, weeks into the whole thing, all the scenes where Charles and Erik were so close, getting close, and they had mocked the innuendo they already felt, but the erect phallus between them while sitting on those steps had nearly killed him. They had shot that scene 10 times, and Michael still didn’t know who had been worse, him or James, it had been fairly equal, he thought in hindsight, and even if the phallus wasn’t there, it was only green screen, the thought alone...And the scene where they had to stand so close to each other and Charles showed Erik the place between rage and serenity, like really... They had gone out to drink with the other guys, had come back to their trailers, which stood close to each other, and James had made another joke about phalli, and pineapples and who'd be doing the giving and what the fuck would they have to do the next day and how the fuck that Singer guy had put all that gay stuff into the script with Matthew filming, and Michael suddenly had had enough and said, rather sharply: "James, shut up, enough of that already", and James had stumbled into, onto him, wide-eyed and hurt looking and Michael simply had to grab and kiss him.  
He had been thinking about that since he had first seen the guy in that ditch during Band of Brothers. But thank God they hadn’t gotten close, and so he had gone his ways of having at least some of the women who threw himself at him while the other one had gone and got married, and so that was that. James was not into men, not at all, and he himself wasn’t, it was just –James. Which was too ridiculous for words, really, or sad, or pathetic, so he hid it from the world and most time from himself even. But now, this constant vicinity, banter, innuendos –he was only just a man and enough was enough. If they fired him now, so should it be, he had been considered too old for the role anyhow, and he could be the new Bond, dammit. James' lips had felt every bit as plush and welcoming as he had dreamt they would be, and he had dreamt a lot. An awful lot. It was a wonder he had gotten anything done besides thinking, dreaming of what he would do to James,what James should do to him... Michael had grabbed his head, James' head with this full wonderful hair and held him close, he wouldn’t be able, and didn’t want to, of course, hold him back when the other man noticed what he was doing and wanted away, but as this was going to be his one time, he was going for it hammer and thongs. He kissed like he had never kissed before. He opened the mouth of the other man with his tongue and met his there, they fought, they groaned and only when the shorter man clung to him like waterweed or ivy, did Michael notice –wait –he didn’t pull away? What's wrong here? And that was the moment when he let go of James and eyed him suspiciously. This for sure must be a prank at his cost.  
"Why don’t you move away?", he asked, the other man eyeing him, gasping for breath, his white freckled skin flushed to the ears, "you should pull away and scream at me. Why don’t you? Are the others in on this?""What?", asked the other man incredulously. "You kiss me and think I'm in a prank with the others? This Magneto role seems to get to you". "What do you mean?", asked Michael and yes, he felt like Magneto, and with good reason, the whole world was against him, no wait, that was Magneto, not him Must be the drinks. They always drank too much together, they were always a bit too much, much more than they were alone. Michael was dumbstruck by his own thoughts. Wasn't that just the perfect description of a relationship? Holy shit."You better come into my trailer and we talk this over in private", hissed James now. "I promise there'll be nobody else, only the two of us". Michael had looked around rather distrustful, but had entered the trailer after James. As soon as the door was closed, the shorter but broader man had thrashed him against it. Charles looked like a wimp, all big clothes and no muscles, but that was the role, James was completely toned and fit, they worked out together in the gym each day, another sweet excruciating ordeal for Michael –at least it came in handy that for the other man it seemed to be normal that dicks erected through hard work. Now he looked down on James who looked murderous. "Why the fuck do you make fun all the time of –that, when in reality you well, what do you want exactly?"   
He licked his lip nervously, Michael did, fuck,that was a total James tick, the man already rubbed off on him without having rubbed off the tiniest bit as Michael wanted. “What do I want? What do I want?”, echoed Michael and knew he sounded like in a play, an awful one even. “How the fuck should I know? Do you think I’m an expert in these things, or what?” That was weak, and he knew it, but he still couldn’t come over the delusional feeling that he wasn’t the only one here with –an outstanding problem. And that must be delusional, alcohol-induced wishful thinking. Now he tried staring the other man down. He was good at that, could do it in his sleep or when painfully erected, as he was now and which the other man must feel, but just decided he wouldn’t say anything to that just now, well that was that Michael hoped, James was never to be trusted to not speak his mind as suited him. "Because of –reasons? You said all the time, this sexual innuendo was ridiculous. You said, you don't dabble in men. You went away and married and never looked back You..." "Wait a minute", James stood away a bit, "just how long is this going on? I mean, what?! Are you mad? You felt like that all the time and didn’t say a word? Played best buddy and all that? I should thrash you through the wall, and not with my dick, but with my fists. I can do that, you know, did that before". Michael felt really weak in the knees. "Do what you think you must", he murmured. "And no, I didn't trick you. You are my friend. Were, perhaps. But ... I mean, do you think I like that? You're such an arse, you're unbearable, I'd much rather feel this way for Jen, but..." "And she would be so happy if you did", retorted James, after all he was witty too, and intelligent and all that, apart from all the rest, body, face, lips and cuteness and ...hach...James stepped back and Michael felt relaxed in a way and bereaved in another. “So tell me, all these women one could read about in the papers, were they all –a sham?”   
“You read about me in the papers?”, asked Michael. James made a movement with his hands. “Well, what everybody, could read, you know”. “Aha”, Michael squinted his eyes. “Something sounds strange here”. “Pff”, made James, “everything sounds strange here, did you think about this at all? I mean, think about what this –attack should lead to?” Michael scratched his head, another total James gesture. “No, I didn’t. And no, the women weren’t a sham. Just trying to persuade myself, that with you, for you, wasn’t –anything.” “Aha”, said James, squinting his eyes, “did work then?” Michael heaved his shoulders and let them fall down again. “For a while...”Michael let his head hang down. This was all so absolutely fucking wrong. They shouldn’t have talked like that, he shouldn’t have done anything –and if he did, well he had, he should go for it. And not trying to play sensible and whatever. He took up his head and he knew his eyes could do something too, and he let them now.   
“Listen, this is all completely wrong”, he said. “Aha?”, said James, standing there in his pose with legs wide spread, arms dangling down at the sides, but ready to jump anytime. Michael had seen him do this quite often. “I didn’t think where this could lead to, I was so totally fed up and thought I couldn’t stand it anymore without feeling like a total liar”, Michael said as if in pain. And yes, it pained him, he had been in the closet, so to speak for so long, it hurt to come out and open up. “I know you’re married and all that but I just couldn’t go on like that anymore. I’ll leave the set tomorrow. I’m sorry. I ruined it all. That was unforgivable. You are right, you know? I mean, you trusted me as a friend, and I...wot?”   
Michael couldn’t talk anymore because James had done one of his famous stunts and jumped him. He had done so before but okay, this felt different. Michael had automatically brought his hands out in front of him and held the other man to his chest. He looked at the face he knew so well, from his dreams even more than from their real vicinity when awake, all flushed and eager now, the big blue eyes, the rather big nose with the freckles, the soft lush lips, and something inside him sank. And rushed up again. Was that –hope?  
“Hei, man”, James said, “I never ... I mean really, I don’t want to hurt anyone and all that, but do, constantly, I always saw you as a good friend, my best, perhaps, but ... I mean, really? Could you imagine that? I mean, isn’t that just –gross? I know, it’s normal and happens and all that, but –between us? Can you really imagine that? Like –really?” Michael held the man in, upon his arms and the gaze, too. “Yes”, he said, simply, “I can, and I did”. James’ eyes turned even bigger. “Oh well erm I ... That’s just, well thank you man, that’s flattering in a way...” “I’m strong enough to throw you through your trailer, you know”, said Michael trying for dignified but only sounding bitter, even in his own ears, “just say no and let me leave, will you?” “No”, said James in this petulant voice of his that never bore any good, “before I do that I really want to make sure that it is a real ‘no’, you know”. “Aha”, said Michael, not wanting to sound overeager but not wanting to kill him on the spot, too, for the notion of trying him out before throwing him away. Been there, done that, what goes around, comes around. “And how are you going to make sure?” The man on his arms, who was fucking heavy btw, made a face. “Don’t be dumber than you must be Michael. Apart from all my physical charms and attractions, I’m not an idiot, so please don’t be one either”.   
“You”, began Michael but then those rosy lips were on his and he couldn’t even think what it was he had wanted to say. And he didn’t want either. The man was nothing if not thorough. And could kiss. Hadn’t that one girl said he was the best kisser she’d ever had on screen? Well, thank you mam, I kissed you too, and spanked you, but obviously James is better even only with kissing. That helped a lot just now. Michael moaned and grabbed the firm ass of the other harder just to not let him down while he was just feeling, glorious feeling, the tongue of the man, this haunting tongue he played the audience with –well maybe just sometimes it was just a tic, but he had developed it to an art –now exploring his mouth and his tongue answered him, and they fought and they intertwined and now James groaned, too, and if that wasn’t an erection he was feeling, then James’s mobile had a rather strange form.   
“Fuck, man”, said James now, panting, and drew away a bit and Michael just had to let him down, and felt the loss but James stepped close again, so that he just stayed close and no, that was not a mobile, “that is –I mean, that feels great. Bu that is not enough to say anything in any direction, or is it?” Was it just him or did the blue eyes glisten with mischief just as if he was about to shoot someone unsuspecting in the head? “No”, said Michael, “I think it isn’t. I mean, it leads in a general direction saying you’re not completely against feeling my body or tongue, but...argh”. James was such a great talker, always, Michael thought drowsily, when the other man grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall and was on him with his whole body, and fuck, their groins touched and Michael sucked in his breath, as did James and he said: “Fuck man, that is ... I mean, how can it? Haven’t we touched before?This is...Oh fuck”. “Coherent speech, James”, said Michael but was just too happy with how things developed and James looked at him like a wild bull, ready to tackle. Michael swallowed nervously, then pulled the other in an even closer embrace. As close as it could get with their clothes on.   
And yes, Michael thought now, when James stood before him, these sixteen years later, the clothes hadn’t been on for very much longer and they had both been rather surprised how easy it was for two former friends who had found total satisfaction in women to –come together. There had been a lot of fumbling, which might have looked rather ridiculous to an onlooker but what good sex did not? He hadn’t left James’s trailer the whole night and they had done it in all fashions imaginable, and they were both great in imagining things. Well, he had been afraid that apart from all that James wouldn’t have it, would walk away after all that and go on with his life, but it seemed he hadn’t known James at all, his honesty, his steadfastness, his –admirable sense of getting even. After the first time, where they both had come in their pants, against the door, they had made it to the bed, and gone on there, but of course, this first time showed that even if James had had no idea he could feel like this, the physical attraction was there. Or was it only natural for everyone to well, react, if handled like this? That was the question Michael was still not sure was answered to his full satisfaction. Yes, James had a lot of sex with him and liked it a lot, but perhaps he would with just about anybody, he was just like that?  
But he had married him. Had even been the one to ask. It had begun as a joke, as had their relationship, in a TV show, of all places. And they had been together for all this time now and for him it had been the happiest time of his life. Each of them did their thing and they had this thing, well the things they had before, plus this strangely new and old thing together. It couldn’t get any better than this. Only that now James was standing before him in this wide-legged pose, looking angry and he was afraid to make a mistake that would end all this. “Oh doesn’t it?”, said James now with a deadly glare. “And now there was I, dumb me, who thought it was especially about that. Just for –us”. And then he jumped. Michael and the chair fell down. James straddled him, groin to groin. Michael groaned. “James, get off of me, you bastard, not now, we have to clean up this mess and...”. James held his arms down with his hands and drew closer, his head coming nearer, down to him, he couldn’t do anything against it.  
Well, he would have done so, for reasons, but James was stronger, he had worked out like mad, his shoulders looked like those of the Hulk, only not green, he did his workout dutifully too, but was never really into it, he needed the fresh air and didn’t like workout just for workouts sake, he grew muscles during sports, not for sports, so he was losing here. “And what if I fucking don’t want to become a totally bored and boring housewife, Michael?”, James asked now close to his mouth, “what if I go mad here with not a little fun apart from –this?” and he pressed his erection against Michael, against Michael’s, well, of course Michael had one, too, how could he not, alone seeing James in these clothes, or without, or even with a ridiculous lilac sweater made him hard every time. Every fucking time. He was a sorry idiot. And a hypocrite. And married to this wonder.   
“James”, he said now, staring back into the other’s eyes. He could do staring too. “You’ll never be boring, even if you stay at home for the rest of your life”. “But I’m so bored”, screamed James and howled like a wolf, Michael knew he had that in him too, even if he pretended to be an otter. “Yes, luv, I know”, said Michael and pressed his head to his chest, “and you can only fuck so many times a day. And workout. I mean, why don’t you read a book?” The head was pulled out of his hands rather rapidly. “Book? Book? I don’t want to read a fucking book. I read books, I can do that. But there’s nothing new now, and the fucking news and all that shit, and it drives me mad. I need people, I need a laugh, I mean, no offence Michael, you are great and gorgeous and all that, ba...”Michael sighed. A deep sigh. A heartfelt sigh. Instead of ‘all that’ there could have been an ‘I love you’ he thought. James had said that, yes, he just couldn’t remember when. Must have. Some time. “Yes”, he said, “I alone am not enough”. “Oh come on Michael, don’t do that. It’s about me now, you can sulk another day”. Michael laughed. He had to. That was James alright. True, honest feelings, changing from one minute to the other. Quicksilver. He felt James beard at his throat now, nibbeling lips at his chin. Oh, okay, he could stand that. “You’re my everything and you know that just sometimes I need someone not so close to me for ... I don’t know... a change? Something new? Whatever?”   
“This your way of telling me you want to sleep with Nick?”, asked Michael, trying to not close his eyes under the soft lips that sucked in his skin at his neck now. “Wot? Noooo”. Michael’s fault completely, lips gone, eyes staring into his, outraged. “I always thought Nick had a thing for you”, said Michael. James groaned and pressed himself onto Michael. “I know what you’re doing, Fassbender, and it won’t work”. “Aha?”, asked Michael mildly interested. “What am I doing, pray tell? I had the feeling it was you pressing me to the ground trying to ... ram that admirable thing into me anywhere”. James fell off of him howling with laughter. “Admirable thing? You really have a way with words, Fass”. “Don’t call me that, you know I hate it”. “Oops, sorry just reciprocating”, James said and jumped on him again. “Wot?”, asked Michael, “new dictionary?” James hit him hard, on the arm. “Ouch”, said Michael, “I thought we were through with this”. “We were”, said James and kissed him where he had hit him first, “but just like good old times. I know you brought up the thing with Nick just to bring in a little diversion. And I don’t want to ram my thing, as you called it, just anywhere, thank you very much. I have certain preferences. One being your admirable ass”.  
“I never knew”, said Michael, which brought him another hit and another kiss, “I thought that just happened, you know, like the old saying, man goes to the doctor and says I fell into the vacuum cleaner, dickfirst”. James howled with laughter again and Michael smiled happily –he didn’t enjoy anything else in the world just as much as making James laugh. Well, apart from ramming or getting rammed things into other things. “You’re right, of course, pure coincidence”, James said, “what if I asked you to suck my dick instead? Now?” Michael shrugged as far as that was possible under the other man. “If you insist on that. I mean, you’re much stronger than me at the moment, let’s face it. I’d rather clean up that mess you made, but ... okay”. James had just pulled off his shorts and lay back onto the ground, grinning and closing his eyes, waiting, sure Michael would give in, as always. “Another book, perhaps?”, Michael asked, teasingly.  
“Nooo”, James nearly jumped up from a lying position, cockfirst, amazing skills the man had. Michael moved down James’s body and grabbed his white deceivingly soft hips. One thigh of James was as broad as twoof Michael’s but he had somehow managed through all the training to keep the softness of skin and flesh. Michael had never touched anything better apart perhaps from...”Argh”, made James, “that’s not exactly what I meant, but close enough”. Michael grinned, even if he would rather cry a little.Ridiculous, he never did that, hadn’t done in years. “Well, just afraid you might get bored too fast if I fulfill your wishes to the letter”, he said and that was perhaps the closest he had come to the truth since their first day. James’ head came up. “What? Are you mad, man? What do you mean? Nothing that you do can ever bore me”. “Ah”, said Michael, “good to know. You rather sounded different a few minutes ago”. “Na”, said James and lay back again, in full trust and happiness, “you don’t bore me. I get bored myself. Words, Fassbender. And if we’re just so into words:Have I told you lately that I love you?”   
Michael froze with his lips just above James’s cock. “What?” The whole body under him moved while his owner chuckled. “Old song, Michael. But I mean it”. “Pff”, said Michael but couldn’t stop himself from grinning happily, “you only use that as an incentive”. “No Michael I don’t”, said James and now looked him into the eyes, “you don’t need incentive for doing that. You do it rather willingly”. “True”, said Michael and chuckled, then took him into his mouth. Gods, the taste and feel of him, that would never get old. For him. He didn’t go for soft and slow, he went all in, meaning he took James in all the way, deep-throating him. There were reasons for him to be called the shark and they came handy for this.   
“Oh fuck, Michael, you could have done this nicely, you know, but now, just don’t complain, oh fuck, that is so hot, do that again. Aaaahhh”. James didn’t last long. He never did. Sometimes Michael amused himself with thoughts how that had been with women, if he had been that fast there,too, but he forbade himself the thoughts. They both were fast, never a thing to desired, they knew each other inside out and there were no hindrances to both of them finding their fulfillment together. Michael didn’t want to go all the way this time and he knew why, but seeing James come undone like that, at his hands, well mouth, mostly, made him want, need to come to. He moaned needily and that was enough for James to lend him a hand when Michael moved his body suggestively into his direction to give him a clue. James never needed more than just the slightest hint. He grabbed him and in the same rhythm that Michael sucked and licked and moved his head up and down on James, did James move his fist up and down on him. Win-win. “Wait, go slower, if you want to come with me, I’m nearly there”, hissed James and Michael grinned and grabbed his balls with one hand, as if trying to hold him back, but that didn’t work and he didn’t even want it to work, he just did it because James’s balls were just the sweetest things too, good, might be he was slightly prejudiced, plus knew no others but his own, but they felt so completely right, if he had been in the mood, he could have cried a bit, but he never did.“Ready when you are, McAvoy”, he whispered around James’s cock, that twitched and jumped and James’s whole underbelly came up and thrusted into Michael’s mouth, deeply, and at the same time the hand moved faster, faster, and grabbed harder, and then both men came together, screaming. Something electric was in the air.   
“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear James, happy birthday to you. Where are you? Holy shit! Look! No really, guys, was this really necessary? Michael said you need distraction, but seems you have enough of that. Oh holy shit, I don’t want to see your hairy ass, Fassbender. No really no. And, yes, nice dick, but we all saw that before. Even yours James, though nobody noticed as much as with Fass. Oh men, really, and therefore I did all this technical stuff not one of you would understand? Thanks a lot”. “What?”, said James and jumped up, “what was that? Do I hear voices?” Michael buried his face in his hands. “Yes. I hear them too. Computer”. James went over to the computer at the other side of the room, carrying his clothes with him, not caring to pull them on. “Hey guys, nice to see you, hei, how did you pull that off? I’m amazed. Thank you!!!”  
“Fassbender said you were bored to death”, said Jen with a really angry voice, “runs up the walls, he said. Didn’t look for me like that, though”. “Oh come on Jen, you have long been over us two being together. You must have certain images in your head”. “No”, said Jen, “no images, never. Until this day. Thank you very much. And you really are smooth, James. And full of whoever’s –stuff”. “Love you too, darling”, said James and Michael thought it had all been worth it, even being caught in the act, to see James’s happy face, well, happy body, James could be happy with his whole body. “And you and you and you, thank you so much for calling. And you for caring”, he said turning back to Michael and closing the camera of the computer.   
They went under the shower together, just totally sweet and soft and after a light lunch and hanging up all of the Birthday stuff James had assembled, they went to bed watching the stars through the window over it. It was a starry night and they lay there just looking up for a while.“You know I love you, you do”, said James. “Most of the times, yes”, said Michael, cuddling into the enormous arms of the other man. “No, I don’t only love you most of the time, Michael, oh... oh man, you’re such a softy, really”. “Yes”, said Michael, “and you love me for it. Most of the times”. James laughed and kissed him on the nose, then lying back totally in peace with himself and the world as only James could be. “I love you always but it’s my birthday, so you have to say you love me. The rules, you know”. “You know that James”, said Michael, trying to find his favourite position at James’s shoulder. “Yes I do. But just sometimes I like to hear it”. “I love you James, now go to sleep”. “Thought you’d never say that”, said James drowsily. “Nightynight”. And just perhaps Michael Fassbender cried just the tiniest bit out of sheer pure happiness but nobody saw that and lived to tell the tale.


End file.
